1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth cap body and a method of applying the tooth cap body to a person's real teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of parties, particularly Halloween parties, it is common to have people masquerade as vampires and other wild beasts. In doing so, these people are faced with the problem of using tooth cap bodies that simulate fangs. Traditionally, unless the tooth cap body is made by a dentist and/or the tooth cap body is cast for the specific person wearing it, there is always the problem of the tooth cap body falling out, causing the masquerader the embarrassment of losing virility as to the character he or she is performing.